Megaman Busters:Evolution
by JustAnPerson183
Summary: (AU between megaman X and battle network)in 21XX,both types of robots exists,reploids and robot masters,as a young hunter,X,must stop a group of rampaging masters and bring justice to the world
1. made to fight

**DISCLAIMER,I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ON THIS SERIES,MEGAMAN X AND BATTLE NETWORK BELONG TO CAPCOM**

another disclaimer,this story is an AU(alternative universe) from the X series,so events,characters and location will be different from the original series,and without futher interruptions,let's start this story

* * *

_21XX,mega city_,_night time_

the skies of mega city would be as bright as ever this night,as citizens could see multiple helicopters with their flashlights on heading towards a destroyed building

as the location,multiple police cars would be in the area,as their also seemed to be humans with some sort of armor,those were reploids,robots with human like features and emotions,as they all seemed to be pointing futuristic weapons at the building,a flyinh robot would land beside a yellow colored robot,with what seemed to be a glass body with a bit of space inside of it,but it was just detail

"...what took you so long?"the cosmic looking robot would ask,the one of his voice was a irritated one,as the other robot would adjust himself

"some of my squad had a problem tracking the location...can't blame them,this is the most unknown parts of the city"the flying robot said as he looking towards the crumbled zone where a building once was"what even happened here?"

"a mechaniloid when renegade...it's a CF-0"the yellow robot would say as the other one would suddenly be surprised

"an CF-0!?!??!those things are huge,cosmo,just a small team cannot stop something as big as an CF-0!!!"the flying robot would say,following cosmo as the bot would get ready to start an attack

"lark,listen to me,we are both leader of this squad...and one of the new generation of robot masters,we cannot escape or else,everything we know will go down..."cosmo man would say to his commrade as all of a suddenly,a gigantic robot erupts from the remains of the building,all reploids in the area aimed their weapons at the Gigantic mechaniloid CF-0

and soon,they started firing,most shot penatrated the mechaniloid but didn't damage it,as the robot would stomp on the ground as it would cause a small earthquake,making several reploids fall and drop their weapons,cosmo man would touch the ground as suddenly,boulders would fly from the ground and cosmo man points at the mechaniloid,as the boulders went straight towards it

lark man would open up his wings and fly into the sky and towards the CF-0,the robot master then aimed his hands at the giant and started to fire two bird like boomerangs as the would hit the mechaniloid and explode,but lark man would soon be hitten by the robot's spike ball hand,sending lark into a building,as the robot master growls

"ohhhh...so we playing hard?!??then we will play hard!!!"lark would yell out as he would fly start towards the mechaniloid,aiming for the head,the robot master would fire more bird shaped boomerangs at the mechaniloid,but this time on his head,as once they landed,the robot would stumble back,having been damaged

"so the head is the weak point...warn the air attack!"cosmo would shout at one reploid as they pressed their arm,started to send a message to the helicopters

* * *

meanwhile,on the biggest helicopter of the squad,a message would arrive,as the reploid pilot would soon yell at the back of the vehicle

"alright men!cosmo man said you all must jump and aim towards the head,no but or how,just do it!"the pilot said as the reploids nodded,among those reploids,was a blue robot who was the same size was most of the reploids and nothing special,but he was somewhat different from all of them

the main helicopter's door would slide open,as all the hunters got into position,as the blue reploid started to breath in and out as his arm turned into somesort of cannon

"Go!"the pilot yells out as the hunters would jump off from the vehicle and diving down from the sky and into the Gigantic mechaniloid

the hunters all dive towards the mechaniloid as the blue robot would charge up his cannon arm and point it at the regenade's head,firing a powerful blast at the robot,causing it's head to be heavily damaged as the other hunters keep on firing their weapons

"I landed a hit!!!"the blue reploid shouted,as he started to manuever himself around the air as he suddenly say one of the Cf-0's spike ball hand coming his way,the robot manuever himself to the other side and managed to dodge the attack,but the other hunters weren't as luck as they would get hit by the spike ball

"scrap!"the blue robot would say as he manages to land on the head of the CF-0,holding himself onto it as more hunters would keep on firing at head,until cosmo man slowly notices the blue hunter

"is that...X!??!?"the robot master yells out as he commands his squad to stop firing,as lark man would also notice X and fire towards the head of the mechaniloid to save the hunter

"Dude,the hell you are doing there?!?!?"

"i-i'm sorry,but it started to attack and i had no other choice..."

"it's...fine,just hold onto me and--"before lark could finish,he would get hitten by the spike ball and be send flying away,X would keep himself onto the head as he then haves an idea

"okay...here goes!"X said as he would start to charge up two charged shots from his X-busters as he points it at the head,and with the perfecf timing,X would jump up and fire a double charge shot at the mechaniloid's head,and in a short amount of time,the head of the CF-0 would blow up do to the blast,as X was send flying onto a building,but unlike Lark,X would hold slide down the building as he watches the giant robot fall backwards onto the ground,as the hunters start to shout at their victory

* * *

few moments after the fall of the CF-0,X would be getting high five'd and applaused at by the other hunters as he then heads start first into cosmo man,who had his arms crossed

"oh,Hi cosmo,how's it going?-"

"do you realize how dangerous that was?..."

X would blink as he then got a worried look before scratching his helmet

"yeah...i did..."

"you could had died!that could had failed and...alot of things"

"cosmo,listen,what matters is that we won the battle,so is not that bad!"

"X..."cosmo man sighed as he looks at the young hunter"i know we must put ourselfs in danger before others but...you should also look at your own care"

"i...see"

X looks down,feeling like he did something wrong,but cosmo man would then give out a slight chuckle and look at him

"But,you did defeat him,so points for that"

X then lifts his head and smiles,as both would start to walk out

"Cosmo...do you think we will ever find out why this is happening?"

"the future is unknown,X,but our choices might do something..."


	2. Super fighting robot

"...so as im saying,the renegades attacks are increasing each day,like,they got a hold of a CF-0!"

a reploid was talking to cosmo man as both were walking down a hallway inside of the hunter base,multiple hunters could be seen walking around,leaving and entering rooms that were on that hallway.

"look,we are trying our best to control those renegades problems,we really are"cosmo man would say as the reploid quickly made an angry reply.

"well,try harder!a bunch of people are coming into our offices and complaining about the recent attacks!!!!"

"our hunters are trying their very best...even tho most of them are new"

the reploid stopped mid way only to yell at the yellow colored robot.

"New?!?!??!whatcha mean new?!?!"

cosmo man sighed as he adjusted himself to explain.

"on...recent attack,most of our expert hunters were send into different units of our hunting grounds,do to the attacks on those areas being more aggresive then here until last week...we soon started to recruit new reploids and so fair,they have been seeing showing progress"

"hmm...i guess that is an way of explaining the situation..."the robot replied,sounding less stressed"although...that one reploid...X...he seems more unique from the other reploids"

"that's because he is...for the paperwork of dr.light,it seems that X was the first reploid,and he was also the base for the other ones...and once we found him...we did not make a him a hunter do to...the paperwork saying he was not ready for extreme combat"

"so..._why is he here?__"_

cosmo would then look down as he started to explaining,as both robots had returned to their walk.

"the reason is...we recently found that...X haves a unique ability that...makes him different from the reploids in general"

"and that is?..."

"dr.light left a special kind of armor on one of his labs...it was very hidden so we only discovered it last month...but what i'm trying to say is...X is the only one compatible with the armor,so we decided to train him to become stronger and manage to actived the armor"

"hmm...interesting"

cosmo man and the reploid would arrive at a large open room,with multiple robots doing jobs on advanced computers,as they both head towards a glass door,that would slide open,the reploid would then start to walk out.

"well mr.cosmo man,it was nice having that chat with you,but consider making your forces stronger"

"will do"

the yellow robot master say him walking out of the door as it would slide back,closing it up,cosmo man sighed as he started to walk towards somewhere,hoping to find someone he was looking for.

* * *

X would be fighting off against two shielded mechaniloids with saw like frisbee as they would jump up and throwing towards the hunter,the blue robot would quickly shot them up and head straight towards the mechaniloids,jumping upwards and firing at their 3 eyes,damaging them before kicking from behind.

X would then head towards a ticking bomb as it was about to blow up,but he would then trip over a mettaur as the robot did not had enough time to get up,as the bomb soon hits zero.

**"simulation over,want to try again?"**

a voice speaks up as the area X was started to disappear,revealing a training like room with just white walls and a grey sliding door.

"No..."the robot said in a tired tone as he soon sits down on the floor,recovering his strenghts as he started to mumble to himself.

"maybe if i charge shot them before they throw the frisbees,i can make it quicker...but i can also avoid them completely..."

the blue reploid would still be mumbleling as lark man enters the room.

"hey X!just wanted to say ya did great out there with the mechaniloid,sure,not as better as yours truly but,a nice start"

the blue reploid would not listen to the robot master as lark decides to ask again.

"um...X?"

once X stopped his mumbleling,he looks behind him and sees lark man,only for the hunter to get spooked and stumble back

"Ah!"

"wow dude,you cool?"

"y-yeah,i was just...training!that is all!"

"okay...anyways,like i said,congrats on the lastest mission!"

"heh...thanks!"X replied as he smiled,as lark keeps on talking

"i must say...that was pretty impressive,but not like my feats..."

"i knew you were gonna say that..."

"great,now,tell me...why are you here training in the first place?"

"Oh!"X would quickly answer the question,as he looks around"it's because i want to get myself stronger,you know...all the hunters are pretty powerful and...i want to be just like them"

"Dont you mean,more like yours truly?"lark said with a grin on his face,while looking at the reploid

"i...guess?"

"Look X,the situation is not about well...being stronger or whatever,you just have to be smart enough to outsmart your enemy...it's as simple as it can be!"lark would advice to X,giving him a pat in the shoulder as he started to head out of the training room,leaving X alone with his thoughs

"outsmart the enemy...i can do that"

* * *

**hey everyone,sorry for not posting on a long time(and this chapter being short),i was mainly thinking of what to do as this is only the first part of a bigger story im making,so i will ask a few questions of people are well,wondering****_"will the next chapter take long time than this one to release?"_****Not really,im already on the works on the third chapter of this story!****_"how much chapters will this story have?"_****about 10 to 13,it may seem short but it's because im planning to make later stories longer****_"this whole bigger story thing,what will happen?"_****it will mostly be simple,im planning on making 5 stories in total about X and the characters from this story,while also involving crossovers between other franchises,the sixth story will be the sort of infinity war of this all****and welp,this is all,hope you enjoy the story and still,sorry for taking a long time to upload**


	3. Red swordsman

The sound of police sirens would be heard in the distance in the night sky,as multiple vehicles would head to a specific area full of barriers made out of some sort of harmless laser like material,saying "**warning,do not cross**"

from out of one of the cars,came out cosmoman,as he causally makes his way towards the crime scene,not looking at the amount of reploids and humans staring at the scene from the other side of the barrier

"alright...what do we have here"the robot master asks towards one of the policemen designed reploid,who was looking at the scene,completely fine at the sight of it

"two reploids just got assassinated...they were hitten right in the core..."the policemen answered the question as the scene was no more clear,on the ground,were two bodies laying down,their eyes looked lifeless as flashes of cameras were shined on them,they seemed to have several slashes on their bodies and a deeper stab mark on their backs

"weapon used?"

"a materialized cabornic laser...maybe a blade of sorts"

"their previous locations?"

"they were coming out from a meeting on cossack.inc...they seemed to be workers from there"

"any futher informations?"

"they...seemed to have unfinished business with the renegades...it is possible they were involved with the boss"

cosmo sighed as he came to check the bodies a bit closer,kneeling down and staring at them from a couple of seconds before getting up

"yep...this was one of his men alright"

the policeman reploid approuched cosmo as he had a somewhat interested tone to his voice"how can you tell?"

"the cuts are deep,the only blades known to have be able to get deep cuts like this are normally green cyber sabers...the renegades recently have been getting cargos with this kinds of sabers...and you might be thinking,how am i sure of it?"

the reploid got impressed and shocked at how cosmoman did it,as the robot master soon started to head out of the crime scene,not before asking one last thing

"im not sure,i just think it was one of his men,like everyone else"

* * *

"YOU WANT US TO WHAT?!?!?!"lark man slammed his hands onto the table as the mug on it shakes slighty,spilling out what it seemed to be oil

"dont get so angry about it...it is just one night"cosmo said as the drinks from the mug

around the table were lark,Cosmo and X,who all seemed to be in somesort of break area from the hunters headquarters,as around them were other tables with other hunters talking to each other

"You say it's one night,but then,you say it's a week,then a month!"lark yells towards cosmo before leaning on his chair and putting his feet on the table,cleary angry

X just looked at the two robots before asking a question to the cosmic themed robot master"what's the job again?"

Cosmoman sighed"there is a renegade assassin on the area...and i think he might attack again tonight"

"Who exactly he will attack?"X asked once more,seeming curious on this case

"probably some random reploid who is wishing to die"lark said,in a irritated tone,as another slam on the table happens,making the winged blue robot fall from the chair and onto the ground,as he slowly gets up,scratching his head

cosmo was the one that delivered the slam,as now on the table,there was a document about a reploid"reploid 264-74,his current name is lenor,for the past 5 months,he has been getting most renegades to be considered innocent,until a week ago,were he gave in on what has happening behind the scenes...we believe the assassin will target him next"

"so...let me get this straight,you want me,a professional hunter alongside X,to babysit a reploid of being killed?..."

"until we find the identity of set murderer,then you can say that"Cosmoman said to the two,while lark groaned slighty,X still had one question on his mind

"Sir,why me though?"

Cosmo quickly answered the question"you are one of the most skilled rookies so far and also...you are at least one of the reploids i know that will try to keep lark in check"

"Excuse me?"lark quickly stares angrily at cosmo but the yellow robot master seemed to have started to walk away

"the job starts once the sun is down...i hope you two wont fail me"

lark sighed as he faceplams onto the table,before he takes his face off from it and looks at X"can you believe in this????"

"i mean,to be fair,he is our superior,and this does seemed like a serious job"X responded to lark,before getting out a short smile"but we can do it,i know we can"

"dont even...let's just go"larkman would start to walk away from the table as X was left alone on it,he and his thoughs

"a assassin...i wonder if we will be able to find them..."

* * *

"you hunters are always like this"

the comment came from a laywer dressed reploid with some glasses,as he was talking towards lark,who had his arms crossed to the reploid,waiting for him to finish

"you say you will defeat the renegades and clean this town from evil,but until now,everything is the same!"lenor commented as he looks towards lark,who quickly mumbled before answering the laywer

"listen,we are TRY to do our job,but people like you think it's fun to help the enemy"the robot master said,as lenor then quickly replied

"i already said,the offer was amazing,Twice the money i was making sounded about right at this time of need,you know"

lark nodded to the reploid as he then looks towards his partner"Anything yet,X???"

X was on the sidelines,wearing orange colored visors alongside holding a device with a antenna on it,as he soon responded"sadly,no"

"see?there is no murderer coming after me,i know i worked for the renegades,but they wont send some stupid murderer towards me"lenor said as he started to walk off

"lark,stop him,we cant leave him alone"X yells out as he takes off the visors to look at larkman,as the robot masters turns to him and started to talk

"look dude,Cosmo was wrong about the situation,alright?"

"What?Lark,we cant just leave our job!what will the boss think???"

"we just lie,simple"larkman answered as he opens up his wings,ready to head out"meet me back at the entrance of the HQ"

"lark!"X yells out but before he knew it,the robot master had flew off,leaving the reploid alone by himself,as he sighed"guess i have to go back-"

suddenly,a beeping sound was coming from the device on X's hand,as the hunter quickly took the visor back onto his eyes and say that on the map of the city,a red dot seemed to be on top of a building,he quickly puts the device away and takes the shades off before the started to make his way towards the roof of the building

after a couple of minutes,X would arrive at the roof of the building as he seeemed tired"Oh my god!that was just-huh??"

X would notice a figure standing on the edge of the building,they seemed to be wearing a red armor,alongside having a blonde ponytail,the hunter quickly transformed his hand into a cannon and aimed towards the supposed assassin

"You,reveal yourself!!!!"X yells,still aiming towards the reploid as suddenly,the assassin takes out a green saber and dashes towards X,slashing the hunter

X quickly dodged the slash as he tries to hit the red robot,but it seemed hard since he seemed to simply dodge each of his attacks with no problem,until he grabbed X's arm when he was gonna send out another punch and quickly kneeled on his gut and sent out a powerful uppercut onto the hunter,making him fall to the ground

"dangit!"X shouts as he started firing towards the swordsman,who simply spins his blade for defense as it quickly stopped the blasts,X decides to charge a more powerful blast and before the assassin could strike,he fired a charged shot at his chest,sending the red renegade flying up and landing hard on the roof's floor,as X slowly gets up as he was cleary heavily injured

"who...who are you?"

the masked assassin stared at X,he quickly dashed off the building and left X there by himself,thinking of the assassin,wondering who he actually was


	4. Mystery to be solved

"and...that is all i can remember from...that night"

X said as he was laying down on a bed,with bandages on his body and wires connected to it aswell,sitting next to the bed was cosmoman,who nods at what happened to X the night before

"just be glad we managed to find you once you didnt arrive..."

"yeah...you know who was that reploid?"

cosmoman looks away from X as he then looks towards the reploid nurse that was on the room alongside them

"may you inform me once X will be able to get out?"

"in a couple of days at best"the nurse said as cosmo nods,X would then ask the same question he asked before

"Mr.cosmo,who was it?"

"we dont know..."the robot master answered,but the tone of his voice sounded like he was hiding something"i must go and inform this info to the boss..."

cosmoman gets up as he heads out of the room,leaving X there,questioning the answer of his higher up

" "we dont know"...but why does it seem like you do?..."

* * *

cosmoman would make his way inside of a room that at was a long table,with a group of bussiness men sitting around it and at the end of the table,a general dressed reploid

"Sr.Signas"

Signas nods as he gets up from his seat"gentleman,this is A robot master,one of the many robots created on the year 20XX,this one in particular was made by the genius Dr.Thomas light"

cosmoman slowly makes his way towards a chair as Signas continues"he is here with us today to explain about the current situation of the group known as renegades,Mr.cosmoman,if you mind"

"right"cosmoman nods as he would start explaining"lately,the attacks have started to gain more frequency over the past months...we dont exactly know the reason for those right now but...lately,an assassin has been killing off people that were once involved on the renegades do to them having info on the group,we managed to protect one of those by the cost of having one of our men be injured"

"right,do we exactly know the identity of this assassin?"one of the men in the room asked towards the robot master,who quickly answered

"yes,we know a bit about this reploid,he seems to be with the red coloring and contains a blonde color ponytail"cosmoman said,before one of the bussiness men asks another question

"How dangerous may we consider this group?"

"they managed to take control of our mechaniloids,which,if they can take control,they could of send out a full blown attack onto the city"the robot master replied,as the group of humans started to speak to themselfs until one of them started to talk towards signas

"Mr.Signas,this case seems too big for the group you have to handle"

"im confident they can handle the situation,just give them more time"Signas replied until a more angry sounding bussiness man started speaking

"We gave all the time you wanted!we must actived Project shutdown so this can be dealt with more ease!"

"sir,just give us enough time,we are almost finishing this..."Cosmo said towards the bussiness men and they once again started to speak with one another,until they all looked towards Signas

"Very well,we will give you all 1 more week,if the situation aint dealt until then,im afraid we will start Project Shutdown"One of the men said as signas just nodded,soon enough,they would start to leave the room,until only Cosmoman and Signas were the only ones there

"Mr.cosmoman,are you sure the assassin is him?"Signas said in a calm tone of voice

"im sure sir it is,without a doubt"

"interesting...and X?how is he doing exactly?"

Cosmo would sigh before looking away slighty

"He is um...doing pretty fine-"

"he aint ready yet,isnt he?"

Cosmoman would look surprised towards Signas as the Hunter leader let out a short smile"i saw his statues and while he is good at fighting,he still needs more time to prepare"

"i know sir...and i will get to prepare him eventually"Cosmo replied to his superior,as Signas nods

"You may leave now"The Hunter leader said as the robot master nods,starting to leave the room

* * *

"Mr.X,you cant leave yet!you still need more recovery!"The nurse reploid said as she was trying to stop X from leaving his bed,as the Hunter seemed determined to leave the room

"I must go though!Cosmoman is cleary not telling me the whole story and i must know!"

"But you are still in need of recovery!you must not leave the room!"

X growls as he sits down on the bed once more,as the nurse sighs"Mr.X,i know this must be important,but your health is also important!"

"i know..."X stopped midway through as he then smiles"but maybe you can help me out!"

"huh?!?"

"it's very simple!you just have to go into the archive room,actived the systems,and search for any reploid with might be related to the assassin!that thing haves all of the data of the reploids!"X said towards the nurse as she tried to make the hunter change his mind on the plan

" I-im not sure if i can do it,b-b-besides,only authorized people can enter!!!"She replies at the Blue reploid,confused about his plan and concerned at the same time

"come on,pleaseeee,if you cant do it,i will!"

"but your recovery!-"

"it will only be for a couple of minutes,like 2 or 3!X said with a smile towards the nurse as she sighs in defeat

"fine...you go--"before she could even finish,X had already dashed out of the room and into the hallway,heading straight to the left as he looks around each door

"no,no,no...bingo!"X finds a metal door with the words "authorized people only",as he looks around his surroundings to make sure nobody was around,as he then enters the room quickly and checks the only computer there

"let's see..."red reploid blonde ponytail""X types in those combinations of words as only one result appeared,he then smirks at his discovery

"Nice to know your name mr.assassin...or should i say...**zero**"


End file.
